Mountains
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: Nick has changed after Grave Danger and Gum Drops, but there's always one person that he can go to. He loves her and she loves him, but their love is like a mountain.


Mountains

"Love is like a mountain,  
hard to climb,  
but once you get to the top  
the view is beautiful."

- Daniel Monroe Tuttle –

She was waiting for him outside. "Nick!" Sara called as Nick walked out of the lab and into the parking lot.

"Hey Sara," Nick muttered. "Come to bother me some more? Look, I screwed up with the guy in the interrogation room. I got angry. I wanted to find Cassie. You happy?"

Sara shook her head. "No Nick, I'm not happy. I don't think anyone is. Nick, I'm worried about you." Sara said gently.

"Yeah, well it seems everyone is worried about me. What do you expect me to do? Burst out in anger in seconds? Kill someone? I'm fine. You can stop putting your pity on me now." Nick said angrily.

"Nick, no one is 'pitting' you. We're all really concerned and worried. We want you to be okay again." Sara said quietly.

"Who said I wasn't 'okay'? I'm fine Sara and I wish you and everyone else would stop pretending that I'm not okay because I'm fine!" Nick shouted.

Sara shook her head. "No Nick, listen, I want you to see someone. A psychiatrist." Sara said.

Now Nick shook his head. "No," Nick said firmly. "No."

Sara looked into his eyes. "Okay, if you don't want to talk to a psychiatrist, you have to talk to someone else. You can't close in on yourself." Sara said.

"Sara, I can't. You don't get it. I just can't talk. I don't want to talk because I have nothing to say. I'm fine." Nick lied.

Sara hated the word fine, it was a lie. "Nick, stop it! I'm sick of this! Just talk to someone! God dam it Nick! Can't you see? You've changed and I can't stand it! Tell the truth! Scream! Talk! Break something! Do something!" Sara screamed. "I want you back! I want everyone and everything to go back to the way it was before."

"And you don't think I want the same? I want everyone and everything to be the same as it was before, but can't you see? It's not going to be the same." Nick yelled.

Sara was now silent. "Nick, please just talk to someone. It doesn't have to be me. Talk to Warrick or Grissom or Catherine or Greg or anyone. Please." Sara begged.

Nick shook his head. "I'm sorry Sara, but I'm not going to talk to anyone." Nick said quietly.

"Oh please Nick. Just tell us how you really feel instead of lying." Sara pleaded.

"Do you really want to know?" Nick asked.

"Yes Nick, it'll help you feel much better." Sara said softly.

"Well, I can't be in small places without freaking out. I couldn't sleep without a light until a couple of weeks ago. Every time I feel like I can't breathe, I go crazy. When I see green glow sticks, I feel sick. I hate ants. I don't like being alone because I'm afraid someone's going to grab me. Is that what you want to hear Sara?" Nick asked angrily.

"If it was true, then yes. Nick you can help yourself by knowing what triggers your emotions and look for ways to avoid them. It can help us by helping you avoid the triggers." Sara said calmly.

Nick shook his head. "Sara, give it up. You can't help me. Warrick can't help me. Catherine can't help me. Even Grissom can't help me. Give it up." Nick growled. "It's over. No one can help me anymore."

With that, Nick got into his car and left. Sara was crying. She ran inside. She ran into Warrick. "Warrick, you have to help me, please. I think Nick is going to kill himself or doing something horrible." Sara said sobbing.

"Calm down, what happened?" Warrick asked fearfully.

Sara told Warrick about how she talked to Nick. Warrick got Catherine, Greg and Grissom together in a few minutes. In a matter of seconds, they were all speeding to Nick's apartment.

Grissom knocked on the door. No answer. Warrick kicked open the door. Everyone rushed inside. They found Nick boiling water and reading directions on a mac and cheese box. "What in the world!" Nick asked surprised.

Sara hugged Nick sobbing. "God, I thought…" Sara said crying.

Nick laughed softly at his friends. "Did you think I was going to kill myself?" Nick asked Sara gently.

"Yes, because when we took psychology they said that if someone acts depressed and they say something similar to what you said about 'no one can help me anymore', it means they're about to commit suicide." Sara said crying.

Nick looked at his friends. "I want to thank you guys for coming, but I was not going to kill myself. I've got too much to live for. What I meant by my comment was that ya'll can't help me anymore. I've got an appointment on Monday with the lab physiatrist." Nick explained.

"Why didn't you answer your door?" Grissom asked.

Nick turned down the stove. "I guess I didn't notice. I was just cooking some dinner." Nick said.

"You had us all worried. I'm so glad you're taking care of things Nick." Catherine said.

"Actually, I have been taking care of things for a while now. In fact, about six months I've been doing…well. I've been seeing the lab physiatrist every week for six months. My outburst on Cassie's case was a mistake. You all have been trying to get me to talk to someone for months, but I already have been." Nick said.

"That's excellent buddy!" Greg piped.

"So, everything's cool?" Warrick asked.

"Yes and I think Grissom's avoiding to tell me something for a long time." Nick muttered. "I know Grissom. I know Walter had an accomplice. I know you were watching from the live feed. I know all the details, but I wish I'd heard them from a friend."

"I'm sorry Nick. You didn't seem ready." Grissom said.

Nick nodded. "Hey, I got a date with this fine red head. I gotta go Nick, but I'll tell you all the details tomorrow!" Greg said.

"Cute toes I hope," Nick said smiling.

"As always," Greg called back as he was leaving.

"Lindsay's probably wondering where I am. See you tomorrow Nick," Catherine said leaving.

"I have no excuse for leaving. The rest of them are cowards…" Warrick said. "Hey, gotta go…uh…I just saw a purple spotted elephant who's trying to take over the world outside?"

"Works for me," Nick shrugged.

Warrick left. "Later man," Warrick called.

"Goodbye Nick," Grissom said as he left.

Half way out the door, Grissom turned. "You never disappointed me Nick," Grissom said.

Nick stared in awe. "Nick, I hope you're not mad. I was really worried." Sara said softly.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm really glad I could have such a caring friend." Nick said.

Sara gave Nick a huge hug. She didn't let go for a minute. "Nick, I…I love you. I care about you more than anything." Sara said as she broke apart.

Nick smiled at her. "I know. I love you too." Nick said softly.

Nick gave her a small kiss. Sara smiled. "I guess it takes a few wrong turns and a few bumps in the road to make you realize how much you love something. When I saw you in the coffin, I realized how much I needed you and how much I loved you. Nick, I can't lose you." Sara said.

"I can't lose you either Sara." Nick said hugging her again.

Sara watched as Nick's water boiled over. "Hey Nick," Sara said as she held him tight.

"Yeah?" Nick asked.

"Your water's overflowing." Sara said.

Nick broke apart quickly. "Shoot!" Nick said as he turned down the stove.

Sara laughed. "Everything's happening so quickly." Sara pointed out.

"Yeah, let's take it slowly, okay? I'll see you at work tomorrow." Nick said gently.

"See you tomorrow," Sara said softly as she closed the door to Nick's apartment.

Love was like a mountain. There would be more mountains for Nick and Sara, but they would find a beautiful view in the end.

**The End **

A/N- Hope you like this story. It was quickly written, but I think it's neat. If you liked this story, check out my others.

Kylie Anderson


End file.
